Highway to heaven (Camino al Cielo)
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un joven solitario que lo ha perdido todo, todo menos su fé, y eso lo ha llevado a refugiarse en ella, tanto que su primer contacto con el cielo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y despertó en él sentimientos que jamás había planeado sentir, o al menos, que nunca pensó que podría sentir.


**highway to heaven (Camino al Cielo).**

**FC: SasuKarin**

Mi vida siempre había sido solitaria, o al menos me había encargado de que así fuese, me acostumbré a vivir como un asocial, evitando a las personas lo más que pudiese, quizá era el miedo a que, tarde o temprano me dejarían, al igual que sucedió con mis padres, y ellos son la única razón por la que lamentaba mi vida y la suya; ellos habían muerto en un avión que terminó hundido en el mar, un boeing 747 dejó de aparecer en el radar de la torre en el aeropuerto, según el peritaje, desapareció del golfo; su búsqueda marítima duró hasta que la caja negra* dejo de emitir las radiofrecuencias, y con ello, murió mi esperanza de al menos, tener el cuerpo de mis padres, en conclusión, jamás se supo que fue lo que ocasionó tal fallo, y sucedió cuando a penas tenía diez años.

Había sabido seguir adelante, trabajé podando los jardines de las casas, atendiendo paleterías, entre otras cosas, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, desde trabajar duro hasta seguir estudiando y no tener ni a un familiar, mi religión me era indispensable, ya que era de la única forma que podía seguir viviendo, con la fé que tenía y las palabras de mi madre que aún seguían muy dentro de mi.

«Jamás, hijo.. Jamás te olvides de Dios»

Siempre, por las noches, me dedicaba a rezar como mi madre me había enseñado, y como mi padre me acostumbró, todas y cada una de las noches. Lo hacía, pero comenzaba a dudar si existía en verdad, ese Dios, y por sobre todo, mi ángel de la guarda; al parecer había olvidado que su deber era cuidarme, y todo lo que hizo fue hacer de mi vida una desgracia.  
Comencé a dudar hasta aquél día de enero, por la noche, mientras descansaba en la comodidad de mi futón, una extraña luz dorada* se hizo presente, justo detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba a mi habitación; extrañado, me quité las cobijas de encima y me dirigí a ese halo, pero antes de tocar la puerta, ese desapareció como el polvo que es llevado por el viento, llevándose también mis dudas. Lo único que pude vislumbrar fueron los mechones rojizos de una cabellera larga, y lo recuerdo bien, era un invierno* a mis catorce años.

Hoy, por esa razón, después de cinco años, me he dedicado a investigar todo lo que viví en mi adolescencia, no solo fue ese suceso, también pasaron unos más sutiles, como oler a canela, cuando no hay ni un solo incienso, y más acontecimientos como estos. Aquella noche solo hizo que mi curiosidad se avivara, al igual que mi creciente catolicismo; estudié desde Jerarquías celestiales hasta rituales de invocación, todo para poder ver a mi ángel de la guarda. Así que una noche me decidí a realizar ese ritual, coloqué las velas, puse la música de meditación y pasé a la postura de Buda*, pasé al menos, dos horas de tal manera, me di por vencido y, decepcionado, me dormí; las demás noches resultaron de la misma manera, y comenzaba a frustrarme, la pasciencia no era una de mis cualidades, así que no era de extrañarse.  
Estaba a punto de darme por vencido, pensando que no era digno de conocer a mi resguardador, cuando, mientras descansaba en mi futón, la misma luz que había visto hacía cinco años, apareció de nueva cuenta; se acercó mucho, tanto, que atravesó la puerta corrediza, intenté moverme, pero algo dentro de mi lo evitó, así que me quedé en el futón, tapado, esperando a que ese ángel que había deseado volver a ver, hiciera lo que quisiese.  
Se acercó más, hasta el punto de poder verlo, no tenía prendas encima, solo podía verse su silueta delicada, con curvas femeninas, y su cabello rojizo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, junto con sus cuatro alas -dos a cada lado- que se expandían en mi pequeña habitación, temía que no cupiera, pero estas se adaptaron con facilidad en el cuarto; el viento que entraba de la ventana volaba su sedosa cabellera, meneándola de un lado a otro, como si de olas se tratasen, quise mirar su rostro, pero estaba tan resplandeciente que no podía distinguirlo. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, el bello ángel de fuego se hincó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas dobladas, se acercó más a mi, y sí, pude ver su hermoso rostro, era ángelical, y en cierta manera, tenía un toque pícaro y desenfadado.

Me golpearon muchos sentimientos, entre ellos, el querer saber su nombre, debía de tener uno.

«Mi nombre, Oh... Mi nombre, Karin, así es como me llamo...»

Al parecer, ese hermoso ángel que correspondía al nombre de Karin, despedía una hermosa aura, sí, era un magnetismo que me impulsaba a querer protegerla, tenerla muy cerca de mi, cosa que no era común en mi; el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo "_La amada por todos", _era su significado, pero yo no quería que todos la amasen, podría sonar egoísta, pero la quería sola y completamente para mi.

«Oh, mi Sasuke...»

Di un salto, no por que supiera mi nombre o me hubiese asustado, si no por que su voz era un imán en todos los sentidos, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía que quería decir con eso, no sabía por qué mi cara estaba tibia, ni por qué me encontraba sin aire para respirar; era bastante desesperante, y me agobiaba estas sensaciones, deseaba estar dentro de ella, hacerla mía, algo muy en mi interior me gritaba por hacerlo, pero sentí una vergüenza brutal, ¿Cómo podría pensar de esa manera, justamente en un ser angelical? ¿Andaba algo mal en mi?

«No eres el único, Sasuke... me he presentado ante ti por varias razones, entre ellas, por el amor mutuo, quizá no comprendas lo que es el amor, ni yo misma lo sé, es solamente una atracción inmensa que siento por estar contigo, y no de la manera para proteger, si no, en la manera de querer ser protegida... por ti.»

Se acercó a mi y posó sus labios sobre los míos, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, abrí los ojos completamente y admiré como esa criatura celestial me envolvía con sus suaves labios, era como recibir un aliento de esperanza, no sabía qué era todo lo que sentía, y quería... de verdad, quiero saberlo. Mi cuerpo se calentaba a mares, mi virilidad tembló ante los estímulos que estaba recibiendo; Karin acercó su mano a mi mejilla, y con la otra, la posó en mi abdomen. Quería sentirla, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, quería saber que era real, y sí, lo era, era tan real como el otoño, o como el verano, tan fría como el invierno, pero cálida en su interior como la primavera.

Alguna vez leí que un ángel se enamoró, y que este fue descendido, ya que no amaba a esa persona de manera fraternal, '¿Era amor fraternal lo que este ángel me estaba transmitiendo? ¿Cómo saber si no lo era? me había olvidado de mi, olvidé mis sentimientos en la búsqueda de la de otros, y me perdí en el camino ¿Podría regresar a ese camino real?

Amor, tan real como las estaciones, pero tan difícil de poder sentir.

Sí, mi primer beso me lo había dado mi ángel de la guarda, y se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

-Fin-

_Boeing 747:_ El **Boeing 747**, comúnmente apodado «Jumbo», es un avión comercial transcontinental de fuselaje ancho fabricado por Boeing. Conocido por su impresionante tamaño.

_Caja negra:_ Se denomina así dispositivo que, principalmente en las aeronaves y coches motores o locomotoras de trenes, registra la actividad de los instrumentos y las conversaciones en la cabina. Su función es almacenar datos que, en caso de un accidente, permitan analizar lo ocurrido en los momentos previos.

_Luz dorada: _En "El gran libro de los ángeles" de Giuditta Dembech, la luz dorada representa el amor y la sabiduría de un ángel hacia la persona que éstos resguardan.

_Postura de Buda: _En el _Dhyana Mudra_, la mano derecha, que tiene las energía masculina, reposa sobre la mano izquuierda, que tiene la energía femenina. El _Dhyana Mudra_ representa la fuerza de la meditación como camino para alcanzar la iluminación.


End file.
